


And The Lips That Say, Come On, Taste Us

by sandyk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, no comics canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor felt like he'd been explaining it since the shoe store, since he recognized Faith as she was clearly about to shoplift a pair of Doc Martens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Lips That Say, Come On, Taste Us

**Author's Note:**

> characters owned by large corporate entities, not me. No profit garnered ever, etc. Thanks to Anna. Title from Leonard Cohen's Don't Go Home With Your Hard-on.

"Should have taken the employee discount," Connor said, jumping down twenty feet to the ground.

Faith said, "Didn't know my boots would get screwed up tonight, did I?" She squinted at the split sole. "Shit, I've had these things since I got out of the hole. That's only two years."

"Weren't you using them to, like, stomp demons and stuff? I think that's outside the usual use," he said. "Not to sound like a shoe salesman."

"You wouldn't look the other way if I wanted to get a new pair out of the window or something," she said. It wasn't a question.

"I do work there," he said. "Also, there's a video camera, an alarm, the usual. You won't be around at 10 in the morning tomorrow? I'm even opening, I could give you the employee discount." He shrugged like he didn't care either way. He doubted it was convincing her, though.

"Fine, fine. I'll stay in LA one more night." She stood up and said, "I still hate paying." She was staring at him again. "You don't seem familiar, at all. Not at all, not one bit."

He shrugged. He felt like he'd been explaining it since the shoe store, since he recognized her as she was clearly about to shoplift a pair of Doc Martens. So he told her, the first time, she didn't remember him because of magic. And told her again when he found her smoking outside an hour later when he got off work. And told her again when she talked him into buying her dinner and then seeing an incredibly shitty action movie with her. Admittedly, he was leaving out the part about why Angel cared what happened to him but he left in the rest. It wasn't like she didn't think it could happen. It was more like she just couldn't believe she didn't remember him. Also, she kept saying maybe he just wasn't that memorable, which Connor could admit might be true now. But it wasn't then.

When he asked her specifically about the parts where he should be there, she didn't stutter or have any skips in her memory. He'd just been wiped out and the space plastered over and painted away.

After the movie, she'd said she wanted her exercise and so they'd been basically testing each other limits all over the park. He was faster than her, had a better vertical leap and could track way better than her. And she was a little more willing to throw her body anywhere so Connor was thinking, this time, he wasn't the craziest one. Or the most reckless, that was the nicer way to think it. But he'd loved it, not holding back, breaking a sweat from keeping up with her. He needed to do that more often.

Connor had been living in LA for two months now, this time, but he could never keep straight which was which park. This one didn't have werewolves. But he never remembered which one Gunn said to stay away from because of that.  
He said, "I was supposed to have an internship this summer. I applied for a bunch. Got a few, too."

"And instead," she said, scuffing her damaged boot in the dirt. "Instead you work at some trendoid shoe store."

"That you came into," he said.

"To shoplift," she said.

"You had the money," he said.

She shrugged this time. "I'm getting used to it. Having money thanks to Giles, being in the free and clear thanks to Angel. And your stupid store sells Docs. So you're not interning, whatever. You're looking for sympathy?"

"No," he said. "It's just freaky. There was supposed to be an apocalypse, then there wasn't, but apparently that's just the kind of thing that convinces my parents to move to LA. Anyway, the shoe store actually pays pretty well. Way more than any of my internships."

"You can buy my boots then, Richie Rich," she said. She looked up at him and said, "None of that sounds freaky."

"I guess not," he said. Compared to his first go round in LA, it really didn't even rate. He'd mostly started talking to change the subject and keep her hanging around. She had this expression on her face like she already knew that.

"So, store doesn't open until 10, that gives us, what, 10 hours" After I get my new boots, I'm not kidding, I am out of LA. Turns out I hate California." She smiled at him. "Did we do it during that time I don't remember?"

"No," he said. "No."

"But you wanted to," she said.

"Sure," he said. "I mean, uh, okay. No chance I can be cool here, right?"

"That's not really your hook, kid." She was standing right in front of him and all he could smell was her.

"But the uncool thing is working?" For a second, he wondered if he was being super sleazy, possibly (hopefully) having sex with someone who didn't remember him. But he had told her. More than once.

She kept smiling. "I like the stupid blubbering geek thing, it's a weakness, what can I say? Plus, you're strong and fast, it's like doing it with a Slayer again. And I know that's good."

He remembered that Slayers were only girls and he had that conversation with Faith and she was suddenly even hotter.

"You're such a guy," she said, right in his ear. She was pressed right against him, practically grinding him backward. He stood his ground. Barely.

He said, "Condom?"

"Wow, you are such a good boy." She grinned and stepped back and said, "Huh, you know, I don't."

"We should do that," he said. "We came here in my car. I'll drive us."  
In what pretty much ranked as one of the best things ever, Faith rested on her knees and said, "You ever hear that song, don't go home with your hard-on? I think I heard that once." And then she was unzipping his pants. And right after she'd pulled down his pants, she said, "Commando, huh? Also, don't touch my hair and don't think you won't be doing this for me."

"Got it, promise, and I wasn't thinking that, I wouldn't." He sounded 13 with his voice breaking but his voice was breaking because she already had her mouth on his dick and her tongue and there was nothing 13 years old about that.

Then he stopped talking until she was done and he was done. And when he was back to being able to think he said, "Thank you."

She laughed. He said, "I'm so not cool."

"Yeah," she said. "Zip up your pants, you gotta drive us to my motel."

"Okay," he said. He got his cellphone out and texted his dad.

"Are you letting your parents know you're okay? You're such a good boy. Let him know that you won't be home. We′re gonna be busy all night," she said. "This time I'll remember, right?" She grinned at him.

"I think this memory will be way better than the one you don't have. I'll come off much better." He grimaced. "Let's pretend I didn't say the last part, okay?"

"It's still better than the fifteen times so far you offered me an employee's discount," she said.

THE END  



End file.
